


The Binding Words

by KD_Bryson



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Hail Sithis, Macabre, Poetry, Skyrim - Freeform, The Night Mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD_Bryson/pseuds/KD_Bryson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h1>This is currently a WIP.</h1><p><br/><i>I do not own any rights to Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim game, in any way, shape, or form.</i><br/>This is merely for creative pleasure and to express my appreciation for the Dark Brotherhood Story-line.<br/>Many thanks to any who happen to read this.<br/>May Sithis be with you all. :-)</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Dedicated to Mother's most humble and faithful Servant. The Fool so desperate to hear Her voice, he went mad; Only then did he realize that the Silence was not hatred, or rage, but Love and the Music of Life... </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Binding Words

A humble servant I shall be;

Devoted to my Family.

Father, Mother, guide my hand;

That I may harvest souls across the land!

 

War and mayhem flood each city;

In shambles lies our Lucky Lady!

Our Sanctuaries fall, one by one;

Could our Brotherhood be done?

 

Brothers, Sisters, all cut down;

only shreds left to be found!

And Blessed Listener, Mother's gem;

She now lies in ash and ruin.

 

Who will hear the Prayers now?

We must answer them somehow!

Oh! The world must  _never_ know

that our Brotherhood might be no more!

 

Fourteen long months, and still She's silent;

No one's been chosen, to our vast disappointment.

And so we must call upon Ancient Tradition,

One of us must assume a most humble station.

 

It's fallen to me, the Keeper am I;

To care for our Matron 'til the day that I die.

So honored, yet saddened, by this turn of events;

And my life as a reaper, regrettably, ends.

 

_The Jester lies dead; my final contract, completed._

_Oh, how he laughed and he laughed - until he didn't._

 

 

 


End file.
